


The Hunter and the Vampire

by irishblend10



Series: The Hunter and The Vampire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishblend10/pseuds/irishblend10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a hunter with Sam and Dean who meets Benny for the first time when he comes to help them with a case. She thinks Benny is gorgeous and has a crush on him but doesn’t want to admit it because she is a hunter and he is a vampire and that’s a taboo relationship. Not to mention relationships in general for hunters are unwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hunter and the Vampire Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to AO3. This and its sequels are also posted to dirtysupernaturalimagines on tumblr and my personal tumblr blog. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

“So how come Dean can have a pet angel and a pet vampire, but you and I can’t get a dog?” you asked Sam.

Sam sighed, “because Dean is the overlord and knows all. Plus, heaven forbid a dog ride in Baby”

“Oh yes, I forgot. Silly me.” The doorbell rang to the bunker. “Dean your pet leech is here!”

You gasped when Dean lead him into the kitchen, but tried to stifle it with a cough. Most vampires you had seen (while they were still attached to their heads) were kind of icky and greasy looking, with that air of faked badassery. This man, however, was gorgeous. He was rugged and handsome with blue eyes that could melt your heart it or rip it to shreds. His badass air was definitely legitimate, but not cocky. If there had ever been a man handcrafted for you , it was him. Except for you know, he was a vampire and you were a hunter, but details.

“Hello Sam and you must be Miss. (Y/N). Dean’s told me a lot about you.” Oh sweet jesus that Louisianan draw.

“That’s me” you replied trying to stop reveling in his sexiness. “So what do we need Louisiana’s help for again?”

“A vampire/demon nest” Dean answered

“And we can’t do it without the mosquito because??” you asked and Sam stifled a chuckle.

“Because he knows more about vampires than we could ever plan to and we know more about demons than he does. Also, his name is Benny. Not leech, not mosquito, Benny.”

“Look at you standing up for your pet. It warms my cold shriveled heart. What are you grinning at Leech?” you added whipping towards him.

“Nothing, Carolina.” Well shit, he had noticed your North Carolinian accent…. Not that you could miss it. It shown like a lighthouse beacon in the dark when you got irritated and wasn’t very hidden when you were’t. He grinned even more, sending you heart in to flutters.

You did your best to ignore his gaze, “so are we going in half-cocked and balls to the walls or are we researching a little more first?”

~ ~ ~ 

“I thought he meant vampires and demons! Not some fucked up hybrid!” you yelled at Sam as you beheaded another dempire (as you had unaffectionatly dubbed them) with your dragon scale blade.

He grunted in response, a little busy with his own fight. They could not just be beheaded; they had to be beheaded with a blade engineered to kill demons. Ya’ll found that out by trial and error. You had your dragon blade, Sam had his demon blade, Dean had Castiel’s angel blade and Benny had… Oh shit, what did Benny have?

“Son of a bitch,” you growled and located Benny by his whistling. He was taking care of a few normal vamps that were mixed in to your left. You started parkouring through dempires beheading them as you went. A group of dempires was approaching him fast. Jesus fucking Christ, how many of these fuckers were there? “Leech duck!” you commanded and threw your blade like a boomerang dispatching three demps before the blade returned to your hand. You made it to him taking out a few more as you went. “You good?” you asked. Then saw the gaping wound in his side. “Shit”

“Little bit of AB Neg, and some rest I’ll be fine. Don’t worry yourself sweetheart, I will live to make your heart flutter another day.” He said swaying slightly.

“It’s you being there for Dean I’m worried about I could care less, speaking of Dean whe—“

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of hunters teaming up with one of us?” a new voice said. It was the leader of this whole charade, flanked by two others towing your boys along with their blades to their necks.

“He’s nothing like you,” Dean growled, being forced to his knees along with Sam. The person holding Sam did not look as stretched out now that Sam was down.

You stepped in front of Benny, he was looking worse by the second and his eyes were locked on your neck. “The fuck do you want?” you asked the guy.

“Well, you guys took out my army. The only fair trade is if you become the secret weapon now.”

“Secret weapon for what?” you asked, trying to secretively retrieve the gun you had that was filled with demon trap bullets.

The demon caught your movement. ”At at, one more move Halfling and I will have my men kill your friends here. I think I will start with the traitor first. Then, I’ll just let the demons in hell have you again, until you come around and join your rightful side.” He said eyeing Benny.

“I dare you to try” You suppressed a shiver at the thought of going back to hell. “Besides, Satan still has a restraining order out on me.” You tilted my head to signify to everyone to close their eyes. You pulled all the strength you could and shot it out at the demon and two remaining dempires in a strong white glow. The three shrieked and died turning to ash, along with all the bodies in the room except Benny, Sam Dean, and yourself. The place now smelled of burning flesh. You began to fall, and would have hit the floor if Benny had not caught you. “Thanks,“ you slurred before blacking out.


	2. The Hunter and the Vampire Part 2

You groaned sitting up very slowly in your bed back at the bunker. ”How long was I out?” you asked, your voice husky from sleep.

“Three days. Drink” came the answer in a sweet Louisiana voice.

You blinked a few times to clear your sleep hazed vision and gulped down whatever had been thrust to your lips. Thank God, it was water. “You’re still here,” you stated.

“He wouldn’t leave until you woke up.” Sam grumbled. Your heart fluttered , he cared.

“I’m sure Sam and Dean were perfectly capable of taking care of me.” you said but added a thanks when Dean shot you a look. “Your side!” you exclaimed, remembering his wound, “and were either of you hurt?”

“We’re fine” Dean replied.

“My side healed when you did… whatever it was you did. What exactly was that?”

“You mean Dean hasn’t told you all my dark secrets? That sounds unlikely.” You replied.

“Said it won’t his place.” He answered.

“Hmm. Well, I don’t generally tell people. So, how about you start making guesses and I’ll go take a shower.” You got up and went to the bathroom connected to your room and shut the door. You turned the shower water on as hot as you could stand it and stripped quickly getting in. You washed all the gunk from your body, then stood under the water for a long while. The water beat down on your shoulders relaxing some of the knots in your muscles. You tried not to imagine that it was Benny’s hands working out the knots. You tried not to imagine him kissing down your shoulder as he stood behind you. You tried REALLY REALLY hard not to imagine his hands floating lower down towards your-NO! You shut off the water and dried off, mumbling something about ‘hunters and vampires are not a good idea’, ‘doesn’t even want me like that probably’, and ‘hunters don’t date’. You pulled your hair up and slipped on some yoga shorts and a black spaghetti strap. You traded the spaghetti strap for a black V-neck. Sam and Dean had seen the scars on your torso (hell, Dean knew exactly where they were from), but you really did not want to have to explain them to Benny. You made your way to the kitchen to make yourself a sandwich. Sam spared you a smile as you passed him in the library. Dean and Benny were, regrettably, in the kitchen talking. You had been hoping to avoid Benny, Well, not really, but that is what you told yourself. They stopped talking as you entered and you had to reign in the urge to yell “what”.

Then it began.

“Angel?” Benny asked

“Do huh?” You replied confused.

“Are you an angel?” he continued.

“No, but I am trying to eat.” You answered taking a bite of your sandwich.

“Demon?”

“No.”

“Nephilim?” You shook your head. “Demon child? Advanced breed of shifter? Succubus? Banshee? Siren? Goddess? Succubus?”

“You said succubus twice.” You answered. Dean grinned. “I am none of those, besides you should know they can’t do that.” What did he mean with those last few? Was he implying…? Did he think you were? Your heart fluttered, your chest tightened, and the shower thoughts flicked back through your mind. “I’m gonna go train.” You said leaving your sandwich on the counter. Dean would eat it later. You walked as nonchalantly and quickly as you could to the gym you guys had in the bunker. You stretched some before landing hard punches to a punching bag. It felt good to release frustration though not in the exact way you needed. You threw punches grunting out different phrases. “Stupid leech” Punch. “Stupid me” Punch. “Stupid physical desires.” “Stupid… Stupid… Stupid” Punch… Punch… Roundhouse kick. The bag went flying and you waited to hear it thud to the ground with your back turned panting lightly. The sound never came.

“That was quite a kick.”

“What are you doing down here, leech?” You asked moving to the pull up bars. You swung yourself up so you were upside down above the bar with your feet in the air. You began pushing yourself up.

“You left quickly. Wanted to be sure you were okay, Carolina.”

“I’m fine. Why should you care?”

“Because your heart sounded like it was going to explode. I wanted to be sure it didn’t. Dean and Sam would miss you.” He answered. “I would miss you.”

Oh, shit. You forgot he could to hear your heart. That means he knew every time it went crazy. He also said he would miss you. Your grip faltered and you fell, unable to twist yourself quickly enough to land gracefully. Not that it mattered, Benny was there in a second catching you. You hit his arms with an “oomph” and mumbled your thanks.

“There it goes again.” He murmured close to your face. His breath was cool and sweet and you fought the urge to slam your lips to his. He sat you down gently and straightened your clothes. “Why does your heart seem to jump out of your chest whenever I’m near you?” He asked grinning.

“Maybe I’m scared of you.” You said quietly backing up. You needed some space in between the two of you. You needed to find a way to get your lungs working again and to get your heart to slow.

“I highly doubt that, Carolina. It’s not fear I smell on you.”

“I’ll make you a deal. Let’s spar. You win and I’ll divulge my deepest darkest secrets to you. Including why my heart goes on like a freight train when you are near me.” I proposed once your voice was strong again.

“If you win?”

“You let it go.” I replied. He nodded and you both made your way to a mat in the center of the room.


	3. The Hunter and the Vampire Part 3

“I don’t want to hurt you, Carolina.” He said as you circled one another.

“I have no issue hurting you, leech.” You growled. You struck him hard and fast like a snake. He stumbled backwards. You bobbed to and away from him continuously striking. On your next bob in Benny grabbed your wrists with both of his hands. He then transferred both your hands to one of his so he could catch your leg when you went to kick him. He pinned that leg to his side and laid you down on the mat. You bit his arm and he growled but didn’t let go. Your arms were pinned above your head and he kept your leg at his side. Your breathing was labored but definitely not from physical exertion. He pressed his groin against yours to use his weight to pin you better. He knew he was doing more than that though. He grinned at your gasp.

“Give?” he asked.

“Never!” you growl. You slid your free leg between the two of you and used it to kick him off. Before you could move away, he was back on you. He pinned your arms with his knees and looked down at you. You bucked and bucked unable to throw him. He bent down and placed his lips on your neck. Electric shivers went straight to your groin. “Fuck,“ you groaned, flopping back. He got off you and helped you up.

“I hear not even Dean can take you down.”

“I was distracted,” You grumbled. “Let’s get this over with. What is it you want to know?” You grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge and then sat beside him on the mat.

“Firstly, what are you and what all can you do?”

“Well, you weren’t too far off when you guessed angel or demon. I happen to be both.” you sighed. “My mother made a deal with Azazel about 10 years before I was born; she was also the vessel for Cathetel. When I was conceived, Cathetel was present. I have basic demon powers, which I try to never use because you end up using your darkest feelings to make the power stronger, plus you just feel dirty and it’s wrong and then you travel more down that road. It’s simply easier not to use them, even though the drive is still there. I have basic angel powers. I use them more often but I try not to because being a hybrid it drains my energy. Any hardcore angel magic knocks me out for a few days. It’s harder to use since it works off of your better purer emotions, and I have much less of them. I can also control most of nature with little effort and shift into any animal I choose. Not like a shifter though, much cleaner than that. Both the angels and demons want to use me as a weapon. So, I stuck with Sam, Dean, and sometimes Cas, when he is present, since they’re all about making their own side. I didn’t stick with them at first. Dean saved me from… well he saved me and after I went and took care of some unfinished business. I ran back into them on a case and stuck with them since.” You ramble all that out and then looked at his face to see his reaction. You didn’t really know what reaction to expect.

“I didn’t know that was even possible” was all he said before laying back on the mat and staring at the ceiling. His hand reached out to lightly touch where your shirt had ridden up in the back.

“I wish it wasn’t” you mumbled.

“Where did you get this?” he asked running his fingers over the bit of you scar that was exposed.

You bit your lip and froze. “Um, hell. It was the only thing that didn’t heal when Dean saved me. It makes a huge X over torso.”

“What did you go to hell for?” he asked.

“Nosey much?”

“I just want to know all about you I can. The good, the bad, all of it.”

You scoffed, but conceded. “My sister had cancer and I made a deal to cure her and make her forget all about the supernatural things that had happened in her life. She’s somewhere in Georgia right now. Got kids and a husband. Doesn’t know I exist, thinks her parents died in a car wreck. I guess it’s best that way. I went straight to hell after the deal. No passing go, no collecting 200 dollars, no ten years. Perks of being a angel/demon freak. Whats your story?”

He told you about The Old Man, being a vampirate, Andrea, Dean and “puroogatory” (as he pronounced it), and his granddaughter in Louisiana. He pulled you back to lay beside him when he finished and you turned on your side to face him. Looking into his eyes, your heart began to flutter for the millionth time that day. “ So, why does your heart flutter?” he asked again.

“You know why.” You replied blushing under his gaze.

“I want to hear you say it.” He answered stroking your cheek.

You blushed harder, if that was even possible. All the blood in your body felt like it was in your cheeks. “Catch me first” You shot up and bolted down the hall. He easily caught you with his vampire speed. “Shit. Fucking Leeches!” He pinned you to the wall between your arms so you could easily leave if you wanted. The atmosphere went from light and jovial to tense and sexual as he stared into your eyes. He placed one of his hands over your heart.

“So fast” he murmured. ”I wonder how fast I can make it beat?” He kissed you and at first you resisted. It wasn’t right for vampires and hunters to—oh fuck it. Something inside you snapped and you were kissing him back voraciously. Your heart felt like it may explode when you jumped up and wrapped your legs around him. His hands went to your thighs to support you and he pressed you deeper into the wall. You could feel his arousal against your own and he ground into you. Your elbows were on his shoulders and your hands wrapped in his hair. You moaned into the kiss and your head hit the wall with a thump as his lips moved down your jawline to your neck. You were soaking wet now. Amazing how simply kissing him did this to you. He growled as he sniffed the air and his nose filled with your scent. One of his hands curled around your thighs sneaking up between the inside of them to stroke you through your shorts. Just as he was going to let his hand slip under your shorts…

“Alright kids, not at my door.” Dean said grinning like an idiot.

Benny let you stand on your own shaky legs. “H- hi Dean.” You stuttered, color flooding your face. “Sup?”

“You owe me 50 bucks, Sammy.” He yelled down the hall.

“Dammit, (Y/N)!” Sam yelled back

“If she gets hurt, you’ll lose your head.” Dean said to Benny suddenly serious. He went back into his room, leaving you and Benny standing in the hallway.


	4. The Hunter and the Vampire Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism would be great. I'm new at writing smut and any ideas of how to improve are welcomed.

You woke up for the fifth time that night with your head in the pillow muffling your screams. Ever since he left that day after you kissed, your nightmares had gotten progressively worse. You had always had nightmares but now they were debilitating. You had hardly slept in the past two months and when you did, you were constantly plagued by the terrors. You were plagued by the images dancing across your eyes when you were awake too, but it was not nearly as bad. You stayed awake by being fueled up on Irish Blend Monsters and Mountain Dew. You had become more quiet and cruel, especially during hunts. Sam and Dean begged you to talk to him; they even threatened to leave you home on the next hunt if you did not. They never would though, they did not trust leaving you alone. You begged them to leave it alone. You should not be feeling this way. The two of you were not dating, you had not had sex, and you had hardly kissed after that first time. You wanted to be mad at him. Damn, did you try to hate him. You wanted move on and forget the relationship that never was. It was hard to be mad though when you simply felt defeated. When he would call or pop in to “see Dean”, all that anger you had worked so hard to build up dissipated. Your heart would still flutter and your breathing would still hitch. Then he would leave and you were plunged back into darkness. You craved his touch and his comfort. You craved him and if you didn’t get what you craved, you felt he would be the death of you.

“Hello Sam, Carolina” he greeted walking into the library.

Sam grunted in response and you said “Hi Benny” quietly, not looking up from your book.

“I’m not a leech today?” Benny asked. You stayed quiet; normally his presence would bring you back to life. That is how he stayed oblivious all this time. Today, you could not be revived. All that went through your mind was that he would have to leave again. “Cher, what’s wrong? You look dead.” He said lifting your face up. You shrugged.

“It’s because of you.” Sam huffed. Benny stared back confused and you shot a death glare at Sam.

“Sam” Dean warned. Since when was Dean the voice of reason?

“Every time you leave her nightmares get worse. She gets crueler on hunts; she is having a harder time controlling her demon powers. Yes, I’ve noticed,” he added answering your look. She mellows out some after a little while, then you come back and it starts all over again.”

You groaned and got up busting into your room. You heard voices as you left but could not understand what they were saying. You really did not care. What made Sam think he had the right to tell Benny that?! It was your business, not his! A better question was, why didn’t you stop Sam? You easily could have. Maybe you wanted Benny to find out, maybe if he knew he would not leave again. You flopped down on the bed. You really wanted to go train and let out some anger, but you were too tired. Sleep took you even though you tried to fight it. You had slept maybe an hour in the past five days. You buried your face in your pillow, a habit you had gotten into when you were about to go to sleep.

You were on your knees, your arms tied behind your back and your head held in firm hands to watch the scene before you. Your powers were not working and you were bruised and bloody. It was a lie that you could not feel pain in your dreams, complete and utter bullshit. In front of you, Benny was being forced to his knees as well. Everything was in slow motion. The silver blade glinted as it glided through the air and Benny’s head was forced down. He was struggling to get free and so were you. It was pointless, neither of you was going anywhere. The blade went through his neck like butter, now wet and shiny with blood. Benny’s head rolled and landed in front of you, the light slowly fading from his eyes. You let out an ear-piercing shriek and started crying and thrashing.

“(Y/N), (Y/N). Hush, cher. Shhhh. Wake up. Carolina, wake up. It’s just a dream.” Steel arms were encasing you and holding you still. You panicked, thrashing more until his voice broke through your dream state.

“Benny” you whimpered.

“Shhh, darling, it wasn’t real.” He whispered rocking you in his arms like a child.

You felt weak, but you really did not care. Benny was holding you and he was alive. “You’re real.” You murmured repeatedly. You kept touching him to make sure he was not going to fade away. You clutched to him and buried your face in his chest. You kept repeating his name as you bawled into him.

“I’m here, cher. I am not going anywhere. It wasn’t real.” He repeated.

When your crying slowed and stopped, you did not pull from his arms. You stayed there and what came out of your mouth next surprised even you. You were not one for begging or being weak, normally. “Never leave me. I need you, I cannot live without you. Please, I’ll follow you anywhere, you can stay. I’ll make sure you have blood…I- I’ll feed you if I have to just please.”

He kissed you and whispered, “I’m never leaving your side again. If I had known-I…”

You kissed him shutting him up. “Stop, you can’t blame yourself for me being fucked up” You kissed him again and he kissed back lovingly. The love he put in the kiss made you need him. You needed him to make love to you. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him to you, gently running your hands all over him. You tried to put as much love and passion into the touches as you could. “I need you”

“(Y/N)” he groaned peppering your neck with kisses.

“Please” you begged running your hand over the rising bulge in his pants. “I-I love you. I need you,” you admitted.

He leaned you back on the bed after gingerly taking off your shirt and bra. You lifted your hips so he could pull off your pants and underwear. The cool air hit the warmest part on your body as you slide your hands under his shirt and slid it over his head. You ran your hands over his chest and slowly down to his pants, undoing them and letting him slide them off. You stroked his shaft and he slid a finger into you. You both moaned. He added a finger and you stroked faster. The two of you never stopped kissing in one form or another. You kissed down his jawline and sucked on the soft spot of his neck; he growled and grazed his teeth along your neck. You shivered and could feel yourself coming close.

“Please…” you whimpered. “I want to come with you in me.”

He positioned himself at your entrance and sank into you slowly, groaning. You moaned and all but came right then and there. “Say it,” he whispered kissing you and all over your neck and breasts. One hand found your clit and the other snaked behind your lower back and pulled you up to him.

Your nails clawed at his back leaving beautifully angry red streaks in their wake. “I love you.”

“Again” He said hitting your spot with every love filled thrust. You felt him swelling inside of you as your muscles began to tighten around him.

“Oh dear sweet God.” You moaned

“Please say it,” he pleaded hitting your spot harder.

“I love you, Benny.” You said like a prayer of sorts and kissed his mouth passionately. He came undone inside you. You followed not seconds after with a scream.

He pulled out of you and rolled over. He pulled you to his side and you cuddled up to him. “I love you, (Y/N). I’ll never leave you.” He panted

“You’d better not.” You murmured into his skin. “I couldn’t take it.”

“Will you try to sleep now?” he asked.

“Oh, so this was all about making me sleep huh?” you joked.

“There she is.” He smiled and stroked your hair. Happy to have you back joking and happy. “Sleep. For me?”

“I’ll try, as long as you stay with me.”

“I’ll stay.” He answered kissing the top of your head with more reverence and love than you had ever been given.

You were covered in sweat and bodily fluids, you did not care though. You had your life beside you and he was never going to leave. You vaguely recalled Dean and Sam busting in, as you drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. The Hunter and the Vampire Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Hunter and the Vampire Part 5  
> Author: irishblend10sfanfiction.tumblr.com  
> Reader Gender: Female  
> Word Count:1432  
> Tumblr link: http://irishblend10sfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/104525915319/the-hunter-and-the-vampire-part-5  
> Warnings: Blood, smut, Reader makes a cut in her wrist to feed Benny, not sure of what else.

“I really don’t want you going on this one, Benny.” You said. “Something doesn’t feel right.”  
“It’s just a djinn, cher. I have taken them out before and they do not like the taste of vamps. I will be home before you know it. I promise.” He answered.  
“Let me go with you at least!” you begged.  
“Stay here and help Dean and Sam. I will be back. I love you.” With that, he kissed your head and left.  
You paced the bunker for hours, much to the annoyance of the brothers.   
“Will you just sit down, (y/n)? He can handle himself. I’m sure he is fine.” Sam said.  
“He hasn’t called me. That is not like him. He should be calling to say he is on his way back by now. Hell, he should actually be back. It’s been 7 hours, It only takes three tops to get there.” You said, more to yourself than to them.  
“That is a little strange.” Dean said. “Why don’t you call him?”  
“Yeah, good idea.” You went to your room to call him; his phone rang on your nightstand. “Goddamnit,” you cursed. You hollered at the boys, “I’m going after him.”  
“Need any help?” Dean offered. His worry was coming up to the surface too.  
“Nah. If we’re not back by sunrise, come after us.”   
~ ~ ~  
You were not over reacting and you knew it. You made it to your destination in an hour and 45 minutes on your old motorcycle. You entered the abandoned warehouse (what was up with monsters and abandoned warehouses?) with your silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood. Better safe than sorry. You began scoping out for Benny or the djinn, finding neither. You came across the knife you knew Benny had taken with him and your heart dropped. You grabbed the knife and kept moving. You had to fight to keep the fear boiling up in you at bay. You had never been much for praying, but now you sent up a silent wish to whoever may or may not be listening that Benny was alive.  
You finally came found him. He was strung up, his eyes were closed, and blood was flowing from him. You froze in horror and for a second too long.  
“You know, I’m not much for vampires, but angels would taste divine I bet.” The voice came from behind you and its owner placed a hand on the back of your neck to poison you. “Just give in, it’ll be nice. You will get everything you have ever wanted. Your lover boy is dead anyway, there’s nothing left for you here.” It made a confused sound when the poison did not work.  
So many smartass comebacks played around in your head, but you could not get any to come out. You spun around, drove one of the knives through its heart, and simultaneously beheaded it with the other knife. A strangled battle cry came from your lips.   
“Oh please dear god please.” You begged as you raced to Benny and undid his bonds. You laid him on the floor where his blood had pooled. “Oh Jesus, Benny please. Come on baby, don’t be dead. I need you,” you cried. Tears flowed down your face and mangled sobs shook you as you tried to heal his wounds. You did so with little difficulty, but to no avail. Benny was still lifeless and you needed this next attempt to work. You did not know how you would go on without him. Your brain already seemed like it wanted to stop working, but you still had to try. You took your pocketknife, cut a small slit on your wrist, and pressed it to his mouth. Still nothing.   
“Please, goddamnit.” You continued to beg. You took some of your blood on your fingers and rubbed it on his lips and tongue. His tongue flicked. Your heart skipped a beat. “That’s good baby, come on.” You encouraged and put your wrist back to his lips. As your blood flowed into his mouth, he began to swallow. “Good job baby. Keep drinking.” Relief filled your tone. Oh thank god, you thought.  
Next thing you knew you were on your back with Benny hovering over you. You caught a glimpse of Benny’s eyes, and he was nowhere to be seen in them. He was consumed with a primal need for blood. You knew you might die, but you did not care as long as he lived. You felt his second set of teeth sink into your neck and you let out a scream at the sensation. It was not pleasant. You had been bitten before, but it was never a feeling you quite got used to. What came next surprised you. A warmth spread over your body and heat began to pool in your core. The pleasure of giving overwhelmed you. You could also feel all his love for you coming through some sort of mental connection that had formed between the two of you. The connection was overrun with his primitive need, and you knew immediately this want about you. You couldn’t find it in yourself to care.  
Your pants were ripped from your body and your underwear were pushed aside. You heard his zipper come down. Suddenly, he thrust into you hard and fast and you screamed. He set out a pace that would have been exceptionally painful if it were not for the pleasure counteracting it. How this was getting you off you did not know. You were laying in blood, having the life drained from you, and being used for his pleasure only. Maybe it was the last part and the knowledge that he was not holding back; maybe the little grunts and moans were vibrating through your neck from his mouth. You could do nothing but just lay there and take it; you were so weak from the pleasure and the loss of blood. You began to feel a little dizzy as you approached your orgasm and you could tell he was close too. He held your neck to his mouth tightly, so you could not pull away, and his rhythm faltered. He pulled of your neck and bit back down hard as he came. You followed suit, your walls clamping down tightly around him as you screamed his name. After a few more swallows of your blood, he let go and you fought to stay conscious. The feral gleam began to fade from his eyes and the reality of what he had just done set it.  
Benny quickly pulled his second set of teeth back in and pulled away from you.   
“Come back.” You whimpered lazily reaching out for him. “Please.”  
“Why do you want me near you?” He growled. “I almost killed you.”  
You sat up slowly, your powers already beginning to heal you and replenish your blood. The room spun, but you kept your eyes locked on his. “Don’t you growl at me Benny Lafitte. It would take more than that to kill me. It is not me you should be worrying about anyway. You were dead; I thought you were dead for good. That’s what would kill me. You took what you need to live, and by doing that you saved me too.” His eyes grew wide. You hardly ever spoke to him in that tone.  
“Oh, so this is all about you?” He joked wryly.  
“Yes. I’ll tell you something else too. I liked it. Under more controlled circumstances, I want you to do it again…. If you’re willing that is?”  
“You are crazy woman.” Benny said. “Asking a blood thirsty monster to feed from you.”  
“I’m your crazy woman.” You replied crawling over to him and kissing him. You could still taste your blood on his lips. There was something hot about that. “Don’t tell me you didn’t feel the connection.”  
“That was a first for me.” Benny admitted  
“So, pleaseee baby?”  
“We’ll see.” He chuckled and pulled you into his lap. “You’re the best I’ve ever tasted.”  
“See? Win-Win-Win” you smiled hugging him. You were feeling oddly giddy and light. A number of things could be causing it. You could tell he was feeling it too. You nuzzled into his neck, wondering what he would taste like. You shot that thought down, that had to be your demon side talking.  
“Marry me.” You heard.  
“Do-huh?” you said jerking up.  
“Marry me, (y/n).”  
Here you sat in his lap, half-naked, covered in all sorts of blood and grime, high off god-knows-what, and he asks you to do what?


	6. The Hunter and the Vampire Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author: irishblend10’sfanfiction.tumblr.com  
> Reader Gender: Female  
> Word Count: 2095  
> Warnings: Torture, cussing, Hell. Let me know if anymore.  
> A/N: I plan to do more parts if anyone wants. I am accepting requests.

“You never did tell me exactly how you got those scars, Carolina.” Benny stated from the bed as you shuffled around the room getting dressed.

“Yes, I did, darling. I got them in Hell.” You answered.

“I feel like there is more of a backstory to it than what you’re letting on. You’re my wife and I want to know everything about you.”

“You do know everything about me.” You sighed and then went and sat on his lap. “Look, I ended up in hell, got tortured; Dean pulled me up when Cas pulled him up. End of story.”

“But it’s not.” Benny replied poking out his bottom lip.

“Are you seriously pouting like your two?” You laughed. “I just don’t like reliving some things.” He continued to pout. “If you really want to know I’ll tell you.” You finally conceded. When he nodded, you placed your hands on his temples and let the memory flow from your brain to his using your powers.

~~~

“Oh, will you just shut up! Sam is not coming! She’s topside and you definitely don’t want her down her with us!” you groaned.

“Sam is my brother.” The guy next strung up next to you growled. He was struggling against the hooks lodged in his body and just making his situation worst.

“Point remains.” You replied. “Stop moving, it only makes it hurt worse.”

“You’re not one of them are you?” he asked suddenly wary of your presence. After all, you were in hell.

“Come on now. You can see demons for what they really are, now that you’re down here. Do I look like one of them?”

“You have wings!” he exclaimed. 

“Excellent deduction, Sherlock.” You looked down and noticed your torturers for the day were entering and added in a hushed tone. ”But not for long. Listen; do not give them the satisfaction of hearing you scream. Do not let them get in your head. Keep your mind on your brother. Maybe it’ll help keep you sane.”

“I don’t scream.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

Torturing came by the hour. You got a bit of reprieve in between; the issue was you never knew at which part of the hour the torturing would come. That was a form of torture in and of itself. In these moments of reprieve, you spoke with the guy strung up next to you. You were trying to keep him sane, just as much as yourself. You ended up telling each other everything. What did you have to lose? You were already in hell. The guy, Dean, was actually nice and your heart hurt for him. Perhaps this was another form of torture. Hell was much easier when you did not have another person to care for. One hour, Dean did not come back. You fought to push the panic out of your mind. You did not want to think of what they had possibly done to him. 

 

“We’ve got a new one for you this time.” A demon said as he took you off your hooks and brought you to one of the many torture rooms before stringing you up on a rack. 

A demon known as Alistair entered and you scoffed. “He isn’t new.”

“You’re still awfully talkative after all these years. Can I assume you still don’t want to use your powers for the good of hell?” Alistair smirked.

“Find another bitch to hop on Satan’s dick, asshole.” You growled and spit at him.

He sighed dramatically. “Alright then.” He stepped away to the back of the room. Something was not right…. He never did that. Fear pitted in the bottom of your stomach, but you refused to let it show. Dean entered and walked up to the table filled with torture instruments. Your breath hitched in your throat. Words alluded you as he came toward you with a nasty looking knife. He kept his gaze downward and refused to look at you.  
“You’re his first solo torture. I hope you don’t mind. I’ll just be standing back here to make sure he doesn’t lose his nerve.”

“Fuck yourself.” You growled

Dean’s head shot up at your voice. “Not her…. I ca—“

“Yes, her! Elsewise you are back where she is. You are her primary torturer until she agrees to help us free Lucifer.” Alistair commanded.

“Just do it, Dean. I don’t want you back where I am.” Dean stared at you for a long moment and the anticipation became too much. “God dammit, Dean! BALLS UP!” you yelled. Alistair laughed.

His first cut was slow. It was precise and methodical. Damn, it was long. He started at your left shoulder and drew it at a diagonal between your breasts and down you your right hip. He curled it around your hip and went up your back and between your wings until he connected it to the beginning of the cut. He did the same thing to the other side of your body. The result was a huge “X” across your torso. The cut was not deep and compared to other torture sessions, this hardly hurt. 

“You kinda suck at this.” You chuckled wryly. He looked at you with sad eyes, took a new blade from the table, and traced the marks, going deeper. The marks were evenly deep all the way around. The time it took for him to ensure such perfection was terrifying. This time you could actually feel the blade moving through your skin and feel your blood pouring down your frame. Sweat beaded on your brow and you bit your tongue. He continued this procedure many more times. By this time, he was maybe a centimeter away from bone. You were slick with sweat and blood. You felt cold but warm all at the same time. Dizziness swarmed your brain from the blood loss and pain. 

“Use this one on her next.” Alistair instructed handing Dean a new blade.

“Not that one. I won’t.” Dean whispered, tanking the blade and setting it down.

“Then I will.” Alistair said picking it back up.

“NO!” Dean’s hand shot out and he wrenched it from Alistair’s grasp. “I- I’ll do it. I’ll do it.” He said and turned to you. He met your eyes for the first time since the torture had begun. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N).”

His next slices went down to the bone. That did not get you though. There was some sort of magic on the blade and it made everything burn. It turned the blood in your veins to acid fire. It was the most excruciating pain you had ever felt, even in Hell. You were thrashing on the rack, as if you could somehow move away from yourself and the pain.

“Stop moving.” Dean said quietly, pausing his cutting and repeating your words from the first day, “You’re only making it worse on yourself.”

That brought you some comfort and you stilled ever so slightly. Then he began moving the blade again. If it was any possible for the pain to get worse, it did. You let out a scream for the first time since you had been in hell. 

Finally, it was all over. Blood and sweat poured down your body and Deans hands, coating everything in red. Your vision was blurred from everything that had happened. What you saw reminded you of all the pictures you had seen of “Hell” when you were topside. You wondered slightly if all the red in those pictured was blood instead of fire, like everyone believed. Alistair approached you and wrenched your chin upward so you were looking up at him. It put strain on your wounds and you whimpered feeling the skin pull apart even more. 

“Yes or no?” Alistair asked.

Through your mental haze, you thought about how Dean had looked having to torture you. It looked like it had hurt him more than any other time you had seen him tortured. If you said no, he would have to go through that repeatedly. You had the power to keep him from that torture. And maybe if you played your cards right, you could find a way to get him and maybe even you out of Hell. The last part was an exceptional long shot, but it was worth a try. If nothing else you could make his life a little easier and it might be fun to let your demon side run free some.

“Answer me!” Alistair bellowed yanking your chin up more.

You yelped as you were pulled out of your thoughts. “Fine.” You slurred.

Dean sighed in disappointment or relief you were not sure. You were released from the rack and crumpled to the floor in a heap. As you were fighting to maintain consciousness, you could vaguely hear talking. It sounded as if it were coming through water in your state. You had not been able to heal yourself since you had been in Hell and you hated it. The demons had to heal you or you did not heal at all.

“Take her to get stitched up. Her wounds heal naturally or not at all. Her training begins tomorrow.”

The next few months were painful as you healed and were put through training. You were trained with and by Dean. You both got to a point where the dark cynical parts of you enjoyed it. You got to where you were a better torturer than Dean was. During your time torturing souls, you got a good idea of Hell’s layout.   
The more you found out about Hell, the more a plan developed in your mind. Your goal was to create enough chaos that you could get Dean and yourself to the gates without getting caught. Then you would bust them open with what powers you had left, get across the river, and slip through the portal back to Earth. Once you got back to Earth, you would find a way to get your bodies back and in working order. 

When the time came, you told Dean to stay on the Gate side of what you called Center Square (the main hustle and bustle point of hell). You stood right in the middle of Center Square and drew power from as many demons as you could around you and then converted the energy to angel magic. You lashed out with your powers in a burst of white light and destroyed all of the demons in the vicinity; making more of the deaths go to the non-gate side of Center Square so the surviving demons would think the source of the attack was from that side. You began absorbing the energy of the dead demons still lingering in the air and raced to Dean. You grabbed his arm and drug him away from where he was staring in horror. 

“What the hell did you do?” Dean asked as you ran. You had not told him anything about your plan for fear it may somehow some out or if it failed, he would be less likely to be punished.

“Just trust me!” you replied, trying not to feel giddy. It was the first time you had had hope since being in hell and you could not fail now. 

You made it half way to the gates before a hoard of demons came up hot on your tail. “Look, keep running. Get through the gates and across the river. Once you do you will come across a floating circle that looks like water, hop through it. Find your brother and get your body back.” You said to him as you continued to run.

“What about you?”

“I’m going to hold them off. GO!” you ordered and turned back to face the demons. You did not notice the glowing hand grab Dean as you turned around. You just remember seeing the demons in front of you incinerate and Dean wrapping his arm around your waist before blacking out

~~~~ 

“When I got out, all my other scars had healed except the X. I guess it is the equivalent of Cas’s hand print on Dean. I found Dean after we got out and made sure he was okay before going after the demon that killed my mom. After he was dead, I ended up running into Dean and Sam on a case. You know the rest.” You explained, finally speaking again. ”I was so close to giving in while I was down there. Dean was the only thing that kept me sane and gave me a reason to fight and try to get out.”


End file.
